1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair styling devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair curling brush having an internal heating element. A mechanism enables one handed rotation of the brush to curl an individual's hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hair styling devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a hair styling device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,652, which issued to J. Scivoletto on Feb. 4, 1975. This patent discloses a heated hair curling brush which is provided with a motor driven brush. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,547, which issued to J. Scivoletto on July 15, 1975, discloses a similarly constructed heated hair styling brush with a motor driven rotational brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,998, which issued to R. Bauer on Oct. 18, 1983, discloses a hair styling device which utilizes a rotational brush in conjunction with a heated air blower. The device is provided with a rotationally mounted motor driven brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,132, which issued to K. Schillig on May 12, 1987, discloses a motorized hair styling brush with a reversible direct current motor. Torque is transferred from a drive shaft through the rotating brush through a thrust bearing that enables limitation of the maximum torque deliverable to the hair brush. An adjustment mechanism is provided for regulating the maximum applied torque. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,849, which issued to S. Kawabe on Apr. 17, 1984 discloses curling iron having a clamping member rotatably mounted on the iron handle. Alternative electrical and mechanical mechanisms are disclosed for rotating the clamping member to facilitate a curling or waving operation. The device may include a rack and pinion mechanism actuated by an external pivotal lever.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a hair styling brush adapted to be manually rotated by a transversely reciprocating push button. Additionally, none of the above devices disclose the use of a longitudinally extending torsional coil spring to bias a rotational brush for return rotation. An additional feature of the present invention, not disclosed by the aforesaid prior art devices is the provision of aligned apertures through internal components of a rotational mechanism for permitting passage of a power cord to an internal brush heating element. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of hair styling devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such hair styling devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.